listfandomcom-20200216-history
All time highest gross receipts at the Malayalam box office
The All time highest gross receipts at the Malayalam box office are: 2000s *2009 - *2008 - Twenty:20 grossed $7 million at the box office.,-record breaking hit,annan thambi, madambi,veruthe oru bharya *2007 - Mayavi,Hallo, kadha parayumbol,choclate,Arabikadha,Big B *2006 - Classmates''http://www.thehindujobs.com/thehindu/mp/2006/12/16/stories/2006121600760100.htm grossed $5 million -record braker hit , rasathanthram- , keerthichakra,thuruppugulan *2005 - ''Rajamanikyam''grossed $5 million-record braker hit,thommanum makkalum, udayananu tharam, naran, Bus conductor,chandhpottu, barath chandran i.p.s, thanmathra, achuvinte amma *2004 -sethuramayyar c.b.i,kazhcha, Black,vesham *2003 - Chronic Bachelor,Baletan,c.i.d. moosa, thilakkam,swapanakood, manasinakkare *2002 - ''Meesamadhavan,kunjikoonan, kalyanaraman,Nandanam *2001 -ravanaprabu, ee parakum thalika,rakshasa Rajavu *2000 - Narasimham grossed $4 million-record braker hit, thenkasippattanam , valyettan,Vasnthiyum lakshmiyum pinne njanum 1990s *1999 - Pathram, friends, niram, aakashaganga,thachiledathu chundan *1998 - Harikrishnans,oru maravathoor kanvu,summer in bethlahem, panjabi house, ayaal kadha ezhuthukayanu,the truth. *1997 - Aaramthamburan- recordbraker hit, chandralekha, aniyathipravu- , lelam, varnappakittu, my dear kuttichathan *1996 - Hitler-record braker hit, thooval kottaram, sallapam,kalapani, deshadanam,azhakiya ravanan *1995 - The king,sphadikam, mandhrikam,mazhayethum munbe,abibashakante kes diary,Adyathe Kanmani *1994 - Thenmavin kombathu,,commissioner, kaaboolivala,Aniyan Bava Chettan Bhava, kashmeeram *1993 - Manichitrathazhu-record braker hit, devasuram, ekalavyan, butterflies, dhruvam, mafia, valsalyam, akkashadhooth, meleparambil aanveedu,jackpot,patheyam *1992 -Pappayude swantham appoos-record braker hit ,Vietnam colony, adwaitham, yodha, kamaladhalam,kauravar,suryamanasam,Johny walker, mahanagaram *1991 -GODFATHER-biggest malayalam hit, Kilukkam ,Parampara, samrajyam,kuttetan, ente soorya puthrikku, bharatham, ulladakkam,kanalkaatu *1990 - His highness abdulla,no:20 madras mail,Amaram,kotayam kunjachan, ey auto, indrajalam, lal salam, In harihar nagar,Inspector Balaram, thalayinamanthram,kalikalam,ayyar the great 1980s *1989 - oru vadakkan veeragada , naaduvazhikal, - ramji rao speaking , nair sab,surya *1988 - oru cbi diary kurippu, CHITHRAM- biggest malayalam hit of alltime along with kilukkam(1991), , aaryan, vaishaali *1987 - new delhi,irupathaam nootandu,, nadodikattu *1986 -rajavinte makan-record braker, thalavattam, , gandhinagar 2nd street *1985 - nirakoot,noketha dhoorath kannum nattu, boing boing,yathra, , aram+aram=kinnaram, *1984 - athirathram,my dear kuttichathan,kaanamarayath, sreekrishna parunth, poochakkoru mookuthi *1983 - ente maamaatti kuttiyammakku-record braker hit, aattakalasham, thaalam thettiya thaarattu *1982 - *1981 - *1980 -angaadi, manjil virinja pookal 1970s *1979 - ''Kummatty *1978 - Thampu *1977 - Kanchana Seeta *1976 - *1975 - *1974 - Uttarayanam *1973 - Nirmalyam *1972 - Suyamvaram *1971 - *1970 - 1960s *1969 - *1968 - *1967 - *1966 - *1965 - Chemmeen *1964 - *1963 - *1962 - *1961 - Kandam Bacha Coat was the first Malayalam film in colour. *1960 - 1950s *1959 - *1958 - *1957 - *1956 - *1955 - Newspaper Boy *1954 - Neelakkuyil *1953 - *1952 - *1951 - Jeevithanouka *1950 - 1940s *1949 - *1948 - *1947 - *1946 - *1945 - *1944 - *1943 - *1942 - *1941 - *1940 - 1930s *1939 - *1938 - Balan was the first talkie in Malayalam. *1937 - *1936 - *1935 - *1934 - *1933 - Marthanda Varma *1932 - *1931 - *1930 - 1920s *1929 - *1928 - Vigathakumaran was the first silent feature film subtitled in Malayalam. *1927 - *1926 - *1925 - *1924 - *1923 - *1922 - *1921 - *1920 - References External links *Rajamanickam at Internet Movie Database * *Official website * * Category:Malayalam-language films ml:മലയാളചലച്ചിത്രം